A Daughter I never knew
by biggestfangirl1999
Summary: Ty gets some news from a young girl who came knocking on the door to heartland asking for Doctor Tyler Borden. Will his relationship survive after he gets this news? Or will the daughter he never knew ruin it all, but remain the most important thing in the world to him? "And you are my father."
1. As in Sarah Whinefeld?

Hey readers! Thank you for reading this story! This story is about the books and tv show Heartland. I have a project about this where we have to write a story kind of like a spin-off of the books/Tv Show so I figured I'd put it up on fanfiction.

XX- Fan Girl

Ty and Amy were cuddling on the couch. They were watching anything that came onto the TV screen considering they weren't really paying attention. Until they heard a knock on the door that unknowingly to them would change their lives forever. "I'll get it." Amy said before giving Ty and peck on the lips and proceeding to the door. She opened the door to see a young girl. "Hello can I help you?" Amy said politely while looking down at the girl who looked about 13. "Um, yea is…" She looked down at a crumpled paper in her hands "Doctor Tyler Borden here?" she asked. Amy looked slightly confused 'Why wouldn't she just call for an appointment?' she wondered. But nonetheless she went to go get Ty.

"Hey Babe there's a girl outside for you." Ty looked up at her confused "She's like 12 or 13 'hun." Ty looked even more confused. "Just got talk to her." Ty got up and went to the door. "Hi. How can I help you?" he said with a smile. "Um hi are you Doctor Tyler Borden?" Ty nodded yes. "Um my name is Emery Whinefeld" Ty cut her off "Whinefeld.. As in Sarah Whinefeld? I went to high school with her." Emery looked up at him her eyes watering. "Uh yea Sarah Whinefeld is my mom, um and I know that she left high school when she was 16… because she got pregnant… and she had me. And you are my father." She said slowly and nervously. She was shaking. Ty's Jaw dropped. "Oh my god.. She told me she took the pill. I didn't have any condoms on me. Where is she? I need to talk to her." The whole time Emery was looking down at her feet. She slowly looked up tears streaming down her face. "Um Sarah… my mom… She um she died." Ty looked at her with remorse. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry."

After moments of silence, Ty sat down on the swinging bench, gesturing Emery to sit in a seat across from him. "So…." He said quietly. "How long ago did she die?" Emery sighed "A couple weeks ago.." Ty's eyes became wide "Oh my god.. I'm.. Oh my god.. I'm so sorry." Emery looked at him. She had a bad habit of looking at her feet. "Um, yeah… I was in an orphanage and well I saw your name in a newspaper and I recognized it and then I saw your picture." Emery did look a lot like Ty. "I knew instantly it was you. I'm sorry I um, I should go I don't know why I came here I don't expect anything of you. I'm sorry I bothered you… I-I'm sorry." Emery said, stuttering. "Look, I'm going to want a Paternity test, but… if you are my daughter… I want to help you."

I'll be releasing the chapters as I work on the project... Sorry for those of you who have read this before... Just had to correct the grammar mistakes now that my correcter is working.

XX – Fan girl


	2. I don't want a father

I know it took me a long time to get this story out! This chapter is short too. I'm sorry! The archive has been giving me trouble and I've had other assignments that are more important than this one. BTW I know that in the Show Ty is only 25 but Graham Wardle is 29 so I'm going based on that. Let's just say it's based in the future :)

XX- Fan Girl

"Look I'm gonna want a Paternity test but… if you are my daughter… I want to help you."

Emery looked at Ty her eyes filled with tears. She let out a quick sob. But only one quick one. She didn't like to show weakness. "No." she said quietly. But not too quietly for Ty to hear. "What? What do you mean no?" Ty asked completely confused.

Emery still looking Ty in the eyes said "Look, Tyler, I didn't come here to get my father back. I came here for closure. I came here to know that you either never knew I existed or that you hated me." She let out another sob. "I've never had a father, and I don't know how to have a father I don't know how to be a daughter. Sarah wasn't my mom. She was a mother biologically but she was never a mom. Just like I don't expect you to be a dad." Ty interrupted her "What do you mean she wasn't your mom?" Emery sighed "She was never there for me. I was always the first kid at the daycare cen- scratch that I was always the first at the daycare center. Most times even before the staff was there. I was always the last kid to be picked up and I mean if we didn't have free health care I probably wouldn't be getting all the surgeries I need. She would ne-" Ty cut her off again. "What surgeries?" he asked concern in his voice.

Emery replied quickly "Oh I mean she didn't know she was pregnant until she started showing like 5 months into her pregnancy. She smoked, drank, she did drugs, she loved sushi. You know, all the things you shouldn't do when you're pregnant. And not to mention the fact I was born pre-mature in an emergency C-section. Basically, what I'm saying is I should be dead. I should never have been born." Ty looked at the pre-teen sitting in front of him just now noticing the scar going down from her neck disappearing in the slightly low cut top she was wearing. And gasped quietly enough that Emery didn't notice. After a moment of awkward silence, Ty broke it. "Um… I'm going to go get my wife." Emery looked up and after a moment, she nodded.

As Ty walked back into the house Amy looked up at him. "What was that about? Why did it take so long?" She saw the pain and sorrow in her husband's eyes. "Babe what's wrong?" She asked frantically. She grabbed his shoulders looking into his green eyes. "Um… That girl at the door. Her name's Emery Whinefeld. Daughter of um.. Sarah Whinefeld, my ex-girlfriend. And daughter of… me." Ty said pressing his lips together after he was done telling her. Amy's Jaw dropped and she gasped. She knew Ty had his rebellious faze but she didn't know he had a child. Although a lot was running through her mind one thing was predominate. "Did you know?" she asked not looking Ty in the eyes. Ty looked up at her and said "Honey you know I would tell if I did." Amy sighed "I know… I know… I trust you and I love you. So what's the game plan?" Amy said painfully. Ty looked at her "Meet her?" Amy nodded grabbed Ty's hand and he escorted her outside.

When they got outside Emery was gone. Ty jogged around the corner of the house and saw the small 13-year-old figure sprinting down the long driveway. "Damn it" he murmured. And he ran after her.

While she was bolting down the streets he was chasing after her. Embarrassingly enough he was no match for her speed. At least not until she thought she lost him and stopped running. He caught up to her because of this and yelled "Emery!" she was too busy catching her breath to run away again. She started crying "You're not my dad Tyler! You're my father. My biological father. Nothing more. I've never had a parent. I've never needed a parent. I'm not good enough for anyone. So just back off, I don't want to ruin your life!" Ty looked at her his eyes watering too. "Emery." She was surprisingly looking at him to whole time. "What?" she all but yelled still balling. "Call me Ty." He said trying to make alight of the situation. "And come meet my wife. Please, I want to help you. You may want closure but please. Now that I know I have a kid I can't just abandon you." Emery slowly walked up to him "Fine." She said sniffling.

I know this is another short chapter but I hope you enjoy it

XX- Fan Girl


	3. This is Emery

Hey guys! I've been asked how long I'm gonna make this story etc. I'm going to put out about ten chapters (most likely short ones cause that's my writing style… sorry) and then after that if I still get support and if I'm still interested in the story I will continue to write it.

XX- Fan Girl

"Emery." She was surprisingly looking at him to whole time. "What?" she all but yelled, still balling. "Call me Ty." He said trying to make a light of the situation. "And come meet my wife. Please I want to help you. You may want closure but please. Now that I know I have a kid, I can't just abandon you." Emery slowly walked up to him "Fine." She said sniffling.

Ty and Emery walked back to the house tears clearing up, but still streaming down Emery's face. The tears were leaving lines of salt cause Emery was too caught up in the moments with her… biological father… to bother wiping them off her face. While they were walking Ty kept glancing over at her. He hadn't let a tear escape his eyes, but his eyes were filled to the brim with salty tears.

He glanced over her and although he had just met her, she was his daughter biologically at least. But for some reason he couldn't explain, he loved her. He had this sense of protection and authority over her. She was his daughter. No matter how long ago, they met. He knew that she didn't feel the same way, but that didn't change a thing. They finally got back to the ranch and Amy was sitting on the porch. When she heard the sound of feet on stones she jumped up and walked around the corner. When she saw Ty she was relieved but when she saw Emery she was shocked to say the least.

Amy's POV (Sorry I'm not great at point of views)

My husband had just run off after his daughter about 1 minute ago. I sat on the porch hoping he would find her. Not because I care for her but… because it seems like he does. I was lost in thought. My husband has a daughter. He has a daughter that he never knew. He has a daughter…. Who isn't my daughter. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. 'What's going to happen!?' I thought to myself over and over again. I wondered when my husband would be back and if his daughter would be back with him. I'm just wondering how hard it must be for him, I mean, it's pretty hard for me… but I can't imagine his confusion, pain or guilt. I'm wondering why she ran away? First she comes here and distresses my husband about not knowing he had a kid, then when he tried to help her she runs. How could she? She's a brat. She's nothing like Ty. She's nothing like Ty. I had to keep telling myself that.

And then suddenly I heard footsteps. I ran to where the sounds were coming from. I grinned when I saw my husband. And then I saw her. She looked just like Ty. She had his eyes, his lips and his gorgeous brown colored hair… Just minus the vibrancy Ty's hair had. Scratch that. Her hair was the exact same as his just a different style. I guess I was lying to myself when I said that she was nothing like Ty. One key difference though was that, his daughter has scars. She has one very noticeable one going down the length of her chest reaching about half way up her neck. Ty caught me observing her and said "Amy.. This is Emery… my daughter." I just couldn't say anything. I was so shocked. I mean I knew this, but just… I guess hearing him say that made the reality set in. "H-hi" the young girl spat out. "Hello, " I said with no emotion in my voice. It was just… monotone… flat.. there was nothing there.

Ty's POV

I had just introduced Emery to Amy. Amy didn't seem to like her. Emery just seemed nervous. "Hey Ames… Can I talk to you?" She quickly looked away from Emery. She looked right into my eyes. I heard her mumble barely audible "Sure." I grabbed her hand and we walked into the foyer "Look Amy I'm sorry to just lay this on you, but-" Amy looked at me gasping "No no no no Ty don't be sorry! She laid this on you. It isn't your fault." I looked at her… does this mean she's… angry at Emery? She met her a whole minute ago! All they said was Hi and hello! She couldn't possible have already formed an opinion on her. "Look Amy… I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at Sarah.. None of this is her fault. I wanna be there for this kid, so please make an effort." I looked at her. Pleading her with my eyes to accept. "Ty…" She sighed "You don't even know this kid." I looked at her my eyes slightly widened.

"You're right, I don't know her… which is why I'm asking for a paternity test… I may not have a reason to believe her other than the fact that she looks JUST like me but… I also don't have a reason not to believe her. I mean there's no way some random 13 year old could know that I had a fling with Sarah Whinefeld. And from what she's told me she's been through some crap. She won't admit it to me and probably not herself either. But this kid… Emery… needs a father figure."

Amy was teary eyed by the time I was done. "Ty… I trust you… and so… if you trust her.. I'm not saying I do, but I will support you. Because you, Tyler Border, are the love of my life."

I smile slightly and nodded and then we went outside. This time emery hadn't run. And that made me happy.

"Okay, let's try this again. Amy, This is Emery." I looked over at Amy. "Hi Emery, I'm Amy." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I don't totally blame her.. at least she tried. "Hi Amy." Emery said. I could tell she was still nervous. I didn't blame her either. She met me about an hour ago and now she's meeting her.. Step mother, I guess.

We all sat down and had a long conversation about Emery's life. My daughter's life that I had missed out on. The thirteen years that I wasn't there for her. Until we heard the un-mistakable sound of a pickup truck pulling up. "I totally forgot about everyone else…" Amy said, trailing off at the end of her sentence. Freaking out. I was completely and utterly freaking out too. I mean… I think Amy turned out okay with Emery but.. Jack or… Tim?! They would hate me! They would kill me if they could. Me and Amy shared a worried look before I glanced over at Emery, who looked confused, but I guess was catching on due to the worried faces of me and Amy. "Well Emery… I guess you're meeting your step-relatives…." She looked terrified now she started shaking. "What?! I just met you I can't do this I ju-" I cut her off before she decided to run again. "No Emery. You have to do this. They're nice people." I can't believe I just got up on her like that. Like a father. I smiled inside, but didn't want Emery to see my smile. She too looked taken aback by my sudden authority.

Even if she had wanted to run she did too little too late. Lou came around the corner holding Katie, Georgie is following right behind her. Followed once again by Jack… and Tim… and Caleb and oh dear lord. There's too many people. "Who's this?" Lou asked, smiling and sounding really curious. "Um, could you put Georgie and Katie inside? This is kind of important…" Everybody suddenly looked concerned. Georgie would usually pout about stuff like this, but I guess she understood the importance based on my tone of voice and the look on my face.

Emery's POV

There were so many people I didn't know coming around the corner! How did Ty expect me to meet all these people without freaking out?! The first two I saw were a woman and a toddler. The woman had gorgeous dark brown hair and her ends were dyed a lighter blondish shade. She was holding a child so she seemed nice enough. And then there was another girl. She looked about my age. Behind her there was an older gentleman he had gray hair and a cowboy hat, after he was a man who looked younger than him somewhat significantly… I'm not really a good judge of a person's age. But the second one seemed for stern and the older one seemed more light hearted. The last person to come out was a blond man about 6 feet tall. He was… tall. So far the woman was the only one who didn't make me incredibly nervous so I didn't realize that I was lightly shaking. I was snapped out of my nervous trance when I heard the dark brunette woman say "So who's this?" she was smiling and that made me even more nervous. I was looking between Ty and Amy.. Mostly Ty, waiting for someone to say something. I felt my eyes watering again, but I wasn't planning on crying again.. I haven't cried in too long. Emery Whinefeld doesn't cry. Up until today. I'm not gonna cry again.

When you don't really have parents you learn to get over things easily. I mean when my mother wasn't absent, she was drunk or high or hung over. She made me believe I ruined her life. But Ty and her were the ones who didn't use a condom… so yeah I may be an accident. But it is NOT my fault I was born. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Ty was saying, but the girl who looked to be about my age and the toddler walked inside. And then.. All eyes on me. I saw Ty look over at Amy. Desperation in his eyes. "U-um guys. T-this is Em-emery W-W-Whinefeld" She stuttered out it was clearly painful for her. "S-she's Ty's daughter." Everyone's jaws dropped.


	4. I've made it this far!

_Hey anyone reading this! Thank you so much for reading and for everyone writing reviews with all of your kind words I really appreciate it! Thank you!_

 _XX- Fan Girl_

When you don't really have parents you learn to get over things easily. I mean when my mother wasn't absent, she was drunk or high or hung over. She made me believe I ruined her life. But Ty and her were the ones who didn't use a condom… so yeah I may be an accident. But it is NOT my fault I was born. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Ty was saying, but the girl who looked to be about my age and the toddler walked inside. And then.. All eyes on me. I saw Ty look over at Amy. Desperation in his eyes. "U-um guys. T-this is Em-emery W-W-Whinefeld" She stuttered out it was clearly painful for her. "S-she's Ty's daughter." Everyone's jaws dropped.

 **Ty's POV**

It wasn't between Amy telling the group about Emery and Tim slamming me into the wall behind us. "I… Ty.. I… can't be… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he screamed my back still against the wall. My feet no longer on the porch beneath me. "I-I guess I wasn't. Tim- You know that I-I've made some mistakes in the past. And look we don't even know for sure she's my kid. We still want a paternity test" and with that he dropped me. "Let's f*****g go… now."

"Well now we wait." Jack said, calmly. He looked down at Emery remorse in his eyes and blurted out "So you're mother passed away recently… Where have you been staying?" Emery looked up at him emotionlessly. "Um… I… I… I've just been staying wherever.. every night I found a new place." Jack looked at her even more remorse and confusion in his eyes "What do you mean wherever?" everyone was confused at this point including me.

 **Emery's POV**

Jack looked at my questioningly… I felt bad lying to them all like this. Even though I've only known Ty for the day… I feel like I can trust him. I don't know why I just can't lie to them! "What do you mean wherever?" he asked. "Look I can't do this. I don't know why I did that stupid f*****g DNA test and go ahead knock your damn selves out with the results. But I don't need a family. Ty guilted me into this s**t but I don't want to do this. I'm fine on my own. I don't care if I'm only 13 I've made it this far on my own! I'm done. I'm finished and I'm leaving." I just couldn't stand lying to them about Sarah anymore. I couldn't stand lying to them about her death. She left me. She didn't die and I can't tell them that. "Maybe it's for the best" I could barely hear that Tim guy mumble as I walked away. Suddenly I felt a strong grip around my upper arm. I turned around to see Ty looking into my eyes. "Look let me talk to you alone again." He said. I shook my head but he pulled me aside anyway. "Tell me what's wrong Emery! You were fine earlier." He whisper yelled. He was clearly angry and I was somewhat glad he was. That meant he would probably let me go. Let me leave and get out of their lives. "Look I just want to leave here Ty." Ty looked me in the eyes "No you don't." God damn it why was he so insistent?! "Yes I do Ty! Yes I do." I said tears starting to stream down my cheeks. "No Emery! What's wrong?!" We were both still whispering. "Sarah isn't dead okay?!" Ty looked at me "What? What do you mean she's not dead… if she's alive where is she?!" Still whisper shouting… "I don't know where she is Ty. She hasn't come home in weeks. For all I know she could be dead but I just… she left me okay?! I wasn't good enough for my own damn mother and she knew I existed so I'm out. I'm done. She didn't want me and it's just a matter of time before you don't want me either." At this point I was balling. "Emery…"

 **Ty's POV**

Sarah's alive.. But she…she abandoned her daughter. Now I was pissed no matter how little time I've known Emery! How could someone just leave their daughter! The person you're supposed to love more than anything and you abandoned them! How could a person?! I was fuming. I knew Emery could see it but I didn't care. "Emery. Why wouldn't you tell me this?!" I was through with whispering. She quickly glared at me and then yelled back "BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD TO ME!" Everyone looked at us confused and I just stood there in shock as Emery ran away and Jack ran after her. "What was that about?!" asked Amy "S-s-s-Sarah she isn't dead…. She just…She left." Caleb looked at me "Why would she lie about that?" he asked. "She…. I don't know. But I kinda get it. I don't know why." Suddenly we heard Katie yell "Georgie wait for me I have little legs!" and then we saw the two running around the corner. "What's going on?!" asked Georgie Frantically. "I don't know Georgie…"

 **Jack's POV**

"Emery!" I yelled I was still chasing her. Suddenly she stopped. She turned to me looked me right in the eyes and said "no…" and then collapsed to the ground crying. "hey… Emery come on. I didn't stick around long enough to hear Ty tell me what was wrong so why don't you?" Emery looked me in the eyes as I was kneeling down next to her and whispered "she didn't want me." I was confused, "What do you mean?" she replied "Sarah." Looking down at the ground she quickly sobbed. "Sh-she didn't die… she left… she left me cause I wasn't good enough for her…. She was my mother. And I wasn't good enough. I wasn't important…" I sighed. "Emery…"

 **Emery's POV**

"Emery…" he said sighing "You know that… she left you because she was an awful person. Look…" Suddenly I started feeling Dizzy and I think Jack noticed because he started saying "Emery…. Emery are you okay?" I moaned still feeling totally dizzy, my head starting to hurt my stomach throbbing my heart pounding. It had only been 6 days since my last surgery. I shouldn't be up and about like that but I was. And suddenly, though all the pain continued. The world completely disappeared and faded into nothingness.

 **Jack's POV (again… I know.)**

"Look…" I began to say but then I was cut off. Not by her trying to object but by her looking in pain. She gripped her chest tightly. "Emery… Emery, are you okay?!" I asked her putting one supportive hand behind her back. All I got in response was a moan of pain. Soon her head began to move in circles and she looked confused. And in pain. But then when I went to ask if she was okay she was out cold. "S**t s**t s**t!" I called 911 knowing that she's had a lot of surgeries in the past and they sent an ambulance.

I guess they assumed I was her grand father but… come to think about it what is my relation to her… I guess were not related but I guess through Amy I'm her s- NO I can't be thinking about this right now! Now is not the time. But anyway, they let me ride in the ambulance with her. They started asking me questions about her past and all I could tell them was all the birth defects they told us about. I guess they started to catch on that I wasn't really family from the fact that I wasn't squeezing her hand or whispering supportive words to her. "Sir, how are you related to this girl?" the EMT asked me, Emery was still un conscious. I answered their question very awkwardly. "I'm he fath- Next of ki- I'm her father's grand father in law… It's complicated." The EMT looked at me questioningly. "Sir, how could your relation to somebody be complicated?" I replied with "Well we just met her yesterday. Her mother disappeared and she just met her father- my son in law- yesterday and he didn't know he even had a child until then." I said quickly. Getting it off my chest.

The EMT looked at me questioningly and then seemed to accept it as I took out my Cell phone and called Ty. I waited for him to pick up and the heard "Hey Jack! Where are you? Have you found Emery?" he asked frantic "Yea I found her b-" then I heard someone in the background say "So?!- Lou, Shhh!" Ty came back on "But!?" I continued "I don't know something was wrong she passed out we're at the hosp-" I was cut off once again but by someone on my end of the line. "Sir, what is this girl's name? We have to look up her medical history." I put my hand over the receiver of the phone and answered "Emery Whinefeld." "And how do you spell that sir?" I replied once more "E-M-E-R-Y W-H-I-N-E-F-E-L-D." And then I went back to the phone. "Ty, something was wrong I don't know what though. She just grabbed her chest and started to look in pain and then she- she just fainted. I mean I know her surgeries and stuff but I-" "Sir? Um yes we see there was a paternity test involving Miss Whinefeld today." I looked up at the nurse and quickly said into the phone "Ty, I have to go." Ty answered quickly "I'm on my way."

 **Ty's POV**

I don't care if I've only known emery for a day and a half. She's my child. She's my responsibility because Sarah didn't love her. I mean If Sarah wasn't going to be a mother to the kid, the least she could do was let me know her! Right now, I was fuming. Therefore after the call I ran straight to my truck and drove like a mad man. I mean I felt a bit bad to be stranding some people at the house but, this was important. As soon as I got there I walked into the emergency room and saw Jack talking to a nurse. I walked up and said "Hello my name is Tyler Borden father of Emery Whinefeld." The nurse looked at me and answered "Hello mister Border I was just telling mister Bartlett about our plans with Emery. So we have requested that we receive the results of the paternity test immediately just to ensure that you are in fact her father. But she is currently prepped for surgery because she is under 18 but has no next of kin other than you to allow her into surgery. So we will need your permission to operate. That is if you are in fact her father. She will be okay until the surgery it's just that the surgery, which will touch up the one she had last week, will just ensure that she is okay in the future." I looked at the nurse once more. "She had a surgery last week?" The nurse looked at me confused. "Yes sir, she did." And then there was a ping at her computer on the other side of the counter. She went to look at it "Sir the results from the test have just arrived. The odds of paternity are 99.9% therefore we can safely assume you are her father. So we just need you to sign off on these forms for her to admitted into surgery." I nodded quickly grabbing a pen and signing the pages. "Okay sir. I will hand these over to the doctors and they will commence your daughter's surgery." She said with a smile. God why are they always so chipper?

-Time Skip-

"Sir, your daughter's surgery is over." It felt like it had been forever. At this point the whole family was here. Amy gripping my hand tightly. I feel like she could almost get a vibe type feeling when I was upset. Although I wasn't doing much to hide my anger towards Sarah or my worry for Emery. I kissed her hand and then followed the nurse to Emery's hospital room.

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review it so I can change it. I would really appreciate grammar and story line corrections since this is a school project. Thank you!_**

 ** _XX – Fan Girl_**


	5. Waking up, Read the AN

**Yes! I finally came out with a new chapter! I'm so very sorry for the delay but here it is!**

 **Ty's POV**

"Does anyone mind telling me what happened to Emery?" I asked in a violent whisper while standing at the foot of her bed, with 2 doctors by her side. "Well Mr. Whinefeld, Your Dau-" I cut her off after doing a double take "Borden…. Mr. Borden." The doctor gave him a quizzical look. "Okay Mr. Borden, your daughter has Atherosclerosis. This means that throughout her life, fat and cholesterol-filled plaques have been building up inside her arteries. Therefore her arteries have stiffened and narrowed, because of this there were many blood clots around her heart. But I mean it usually takes years for atherosclerosis to develop. It's unusual for children or teenagers to suffer from it." After she finished that sentence my mouth was wide open in concern. With that Emery's eyes shot open and then she immediately squinted them.

 **Emery's POV**

I awoke to blinding lights. I'm in the hospital. A place I know all too well. When I wake I'm greeted by two doctors. A male and a female and Ty. "Hi, Emery. I'm doctor Lawson and this is doctor Kirkland." The female said. "We were just explaining to your dad wh-" I cut her off "He-he's not my dad. He's my father. There's a difference." The female nurse looked at me and started "What do you me- Never mind. Anyways, I was explaining to Mr. Borden that you have atherosclerosis which is a…" I cut her off once more. "fat and cholesterol-filled plaque build-up rendering my arteries stiff and narrow. Causing me to have a heart attack…. Am I right?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically. All the jaws in the rooms were dropped in shock, I assume. Doctor… Lawson, was it? Anyway, she answered me "Y-yes. Mr. Borden Emery is correct. She had a heart attack, therefore, we gave her a Bypass surgery. We will keep her here overnight, but she should be able to go home tomorrow." She told Ty. He nodded

 **AN/ Guys I'm sorry I know this is super short! I'm sorry. However, I will be popping more chapters out. They may be slightly shorter but I'll be posting more. I just wanted to let you all know that I go back to school this coming Monday so all of my stories will be coming out later during the day. So I'm sorry.**

 **Just By then way I'm still waiting on my Beta reader for this story so yea**


	6. This is the end

Hey everyone,

I know this is sudden but for reasons I don't want to delve into,I'm going to stop writing. This is why I'm giving both my stories to you guys. Any readers who want to take this story, re-write it or just simply continue it, go right ahead. I will no longer be updating these stories with chapters, however if you decide to take my story go ahead and let me know either through reviews and DM's and I'll put out a new chapter with everyone's names.

I just wanted to thank both my beta readers who never got the chance to beta any chapters but I apreciate you none the less

XX - Fan girl


End file.
